User talk:141.157.152.221
Hello. Here at CKB we encourage all users to contribute; however, your contributions do not reflect our Christian Point of View Policy, and as such are subject to deletion. You could end up being blocked by an administrator if you continue to violate our policy. What's so scary to you about the the existance of God? I've never understood why Atheists are so fully against God. Every time in history that a nation forgot about their Christian heritage (like France during the "Enlightenment"), it went to the pits, because when God left, evil came in. Please examine the following text of an e-mail I sent to one of my friends: ::Even though science isn't my forte, I have done some thinking on some scientific-related issues, which is includes what I like to call The Ultimate Argument Against Atheism. It goes basically like this. ::Before we can go to the real argument, we have to understand two facts about reality: first is that every action has a cause. For instance, if you caught a baseball (or a racquetball, if you like), your brain was what told your arm to do it, thus the action (the catch), and the cause (the brain). ::''Second is that the universe is slowly losing its energy; the sun is dying, the stars are losing their gas supply, everything is getting colder. Basically, all the heat in the universe is spreading out (when a fire in a fireplace goes out, the heat energy, doesn't go away, it just spreads throughout the whole house, to the point where you simply don't notice it anymore). ::Now, using these facts, atheists have to agree that, if their belief is true, then the universe has always existed; it had no beginning. Why? Because if the universe did have a beginning, then something or someone would have had to put it into existence (according to our first fact). After all, nothing + nothing = nothing. And the only logical explanation to a beginning is a timeless, eternal Being (namely, God). ::Here's the killer, using our second fact: if the universe has always existed, then why hasn't it run out of energy yet? Why hasn't all the heat in the universe spread out to the farthest corners of existence? I mean, since, according to the atheists, there is an eternity behind us, how can there still be things like the sun and stars still in existence? It makes no sense. They (the atheists) say that the universe explodes out of a big bang, creating the sun and stars. And then, because of gravity, it pulls itself back together into another big ball, only to explode again, and again, and again. But where does the energy for all these huge explosions come from? Does it just appear out of nowhere? I don't think so. It's all nonsense. The only explanation for life as we know it must include God at the beginning. Nothing else will fit. Hope that makes you think. And please don't try to use Evolution to "prove' Atheism; I fully believe that Evolution and Christianity do not have to conflict. I hope you give Jesus a chance; He died for you so that you didn't have to suffer eternal punishment. He loves you, and wants you to love Him back. As for me, all I can do is fall down on my knees and beg forgiveness. No matter how hard I try, I always end up failing God's glorious standard. But God did all the work for me: He came down as a man, suffered for my sins, and only requires me to love Him back and believe in Him to receive eternal salvation. I could not ask for a better God than my Father in Heaven. -- Justin M. / Talk 00:43, 27 October 2006 (UTC)